


Fun at the Library

by VennaConquesoMacarte



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Public Sex, school au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 00:57:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13693533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VennaConquesoMacarte/pseuds/VennaConquesoMacarte
Summary: Genji and you go to the library to get a book. What could go wrong?





	Fun at the Library

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Thank you for stopping by! Just a quick warning for you guys, this story features a cis-gendered female reader. Please read at your own discretion, and keep in your mind your mental health. It’s important. 
> 
> This work was also originally posted on Tumblr, as a submission to sluttycyborg. Huge thanks go to them for inspiration for this work. 
> 
> Anyway, moving on, I hope you guys enjoy. :)

The fucking book you needed just happen to be on the top fucking shelf of the library.

Of course, it is.

Sighing, you get on your tippy toes to try to reach for the book. You still miss, by a good foot and a half, and sigh in defeat.

“Oh (y/n)-chan, if you need help just ask!”

You feel a familiar presence behind you, as Genji easily grab the book you need, and brings it down.

“Thank you, Genji,” you say, blushing. He boldly smiles. “Anything for you, (y/n)-chan.” You turn to check out the book.

Well, that was the plan until you feel Genji grab your bra strap, and pull you back into his arms, your ass pressing against a familiar bulge. You grow red as you realize your green-haired boyfriend’s intentions.

For you.

At a school library.

“Genji, we shouldn’t”

“Oh, what are you thinking of, (y/n)? I’m only here to help you get books.” He whispers in your ear, as you blush.

You let out a moan as you feel him lick the back of your ear. You shiver and try to shake out of his embrace. However, his strong arms trap you in, as he starts trailing kisses down your neck.

“Genji~,” your voice shakes with shame and need, “we’re at the school library!”

You practically feel Genji smirk behind you, as your panties become damp.

“You know, if you really want to do it, we should rent a hotel room.~”

One of his hands gropes your breast, as the other trails down to play with the waist of your skirt. You let out a gasp, as you feel Genji behind you smirking.

“But you seem to be impatient, I’m not sure if you can wait that long~”

A finger rubs your folds through your panties. Genji kisses your neck, sucking ever so lightly.

“So what will it be, (y/n)-chan?”

You feel his finger tease you, as his cock press against your ass, softly grinding. You shake with need, and with a voice of desperation, you whisper to the ninja;

“I need you now.”

Genji kisses you, as two of his fingers push aside your panties and dive in. You groan into the kiss and thank your lucky stars that you were on a mostly empty floor of the library. Genji’s tongue dominates your own, and when you part for breath, panting, he gives you a sly smile.

* “ぬれてる”

Blushing, you whimper as he removes his fingers. You see them, glistening in the library light, and blush as Genji licks those fingers clean.

“You taste delicious, doll.~” he turns you to face him, noses touching each other. He pins you to the closest wall and kisses you so sweetly you melt into his embrace. You feel his cock against your pussy, and you grind ever so slightly on it. The ninja groans, bucking his hip against you as his tongue wrestled yours. His hand goes to slide your panties down, as your hand holds onto his shoulders. He smirks into the kiss.

** “がまんできない”

One hand goes under your shirt, and cups one of your breasts, as the other hand works to release his cock from its confines. His lips leave yours, getting started on sucking your sweet spot, right on your collarbone. His cock springs up against your wet pussy, and you have to bite your lip to prevent a moan from escaping. His hand already slipped under your bra and starts playing with your nipple. His other hand holds your hip, as his tip edges towards your slit. He rubs against your folds, teasing you.

You have no choice but to beg.

“Genji, please~”

“Please what?”

You gulp. You look into those bright beautiful eyes, and plead with lust,

“Please fuck me, Genji-kun”

You see him smirk before his lips crash into yours as he plunges in, filling you up. Your eyes roll to the back of your head as you grip his shoulders, legs wrapping around his waist. He starts thrusting at a leisurely pace, stretching you in all the ways you love. He parts away from your lips for a moment. His tongue licks along your bottom lip.

*** “あったかい”

Both of his hands are on your waist, and he takes one deep hard plunge in. You grip his arms and bite his shoulder as he starts to thrust harder, hitting that sweet spot of yours. It’s not long until you come undone.

“Genji~” your lips whimper out. He kisses you quickly, knowing fully well how close you are. You contract around his dick, to which you hear him groan. One of his hands starts to rub your clit, and your pussy squeezes his cock in appreciation.  
“I can’t…I’m gonna come…” you pant desperately in his ear, your pussy pulsing wildly. Genji grunts in acknowledgment, as his thrusts and finger become more and more wild, chasing his own release.

A few more thrusts and you bite the ninja’s shoulder. Your pussy clams onto Genji’s cock, as you coat his cock in your cum.

**** “くそ”

With one final thrust, his semen spills into you. You moan lightly, loving the feeling of him filling you up with his cum. You both take a moment to catch your breath. Genji smiles as he kisses your cheek. Your legs flop to your sides, your arms clinging to your boyfriend. He pulls out of you, as you groan slightly, missing the feeling of him inside you already. You lean against the wall, feeling weak, and Genji fixes his pants and your panties. He pulls you off the wall, and into his arms, and kisses you softly on the lips.

***** “大好きだよ”

You smile, “I love you too.”

Genji and you both chuckle as he picks you up in his arms and carries you back to your home. You yawn and start to drift off in his arms, completely at ease.

Later…

“Shit!”

“What?”

“I forgot the fucking book I needed for school! Hey! Don’t laugh at me! It’s your fault anyway!”

“Ah, but you enjoyed it didn’t you.~”

“That’s not the point!”

“I bet we can do it again.~”

**Author's Note:**

> Translations
> 
> *You’re so wet  
> **I can’t wait any longer  
> ***You’re so warm  
> ****Shit  
> *****I love you
> 
> Feel free to comment, compliment, and/or critique! I’d love the feedback. Anyway thank you for reading! :D


End file.
